The Confused Boyfriend
by Annie Cresta 1
Summary: A modern day Panem, What if there was no Hunger Games, and Gale Katniss and PEeta were all in the same class?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope it's good please review!XD :D \(^o^)/**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the Characters. Only the plot is mine and the story line. The rest goes to the most brilliant person Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss (POV)  
Madge and I were sitting in the lunch cafeteria at our usual spot near the door. Both of us aren't very social so usually we sit,  
team up for sports, and do projects that require a partner together. I look over across the room and my eyes catch Peeta's. As usual we both look away blushing. This happens a lot and has happened ever since the say when he saved my life. I've never worked up the courage to speak to him, but I've thought about it many times, it's just an opportunity never presented itself.  
"So what are you doing this week-end?" Madge asks looking down at her lunch tray. I look up startled. We don't really bother making small talk.  
"Um... nothing really going into the woods maybe," I answer.  
"With Gale?"  
"Ya, we hunt together," I reply, "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing really I was just wondering if you were free," she asks.  
"Ya i'm free, depending on the time," I say.  
"Great I was thinking we could hang out, at one of each other's houses." I immediately think of an excuse not to get together. IF she came to my house in the Seam, also known as the poor part of District Twelve, it would cause a lot of problems. Townspeople aren't usually welcome there.  
"Oh I forgot I have this thing I have to go to... maybe some other time."  
She looks disappointed, "Oh okay ya maybe later."

Peeta (POV)  
Katniss entered the bakery and I felt nervous. I always have around her. No one else knew that I liked her, but it was just the feeling she gave me. She made me want to smile and cry at the same time. Smile because of her beauty, but cry because she will never love me. She will probably marry Gale, and they will raise a family together while I settle on a merchant girl that can help run the bakery. I hear a ding and see the shop door open. I look up from what I was drawing and see no other than Katniss Everdeen. I start sweating and freeze up.  
"U-uh m-may I help you?" I say stumbling over my words.  
"Is your father here?" she asks  
"Um... not at the moment, he's taking a break, but I can help you," I say taking control of my mind. Usually i'm so good with words, but whenever i'm around her i'm caught in a trance.  
"Never mind i'll just come back later," she says looking at the floor.  
"No!" I say a bit desperately and give myself a mental slap. Please god make her take that like I just want money I think, "Do you have squirrels? My father buys yours all the time, and we eat them for dinner."  
She looks surprised, "You eat my squirrels?"  
"Ya, you sell them to us so we eat them. It's great that we eat fresh meat, that's why we're so thankful that you bring them."  
Her face goes cold, "I should be thanking you. You have always given me fresh bread," she says looking into my eyes. Hers are beautiful. There grey, but not lifeless. They are full of sorrow and dispere, but there's also hope in there.  
"How many do you have," I say trying to distract her attention. I think she mentioned the day in the rain, and I take this as her thank you, however I didn't need a thank you her living is all I could ask for.  
"I brought four Gale and I had a slow day," she says.  
"Who's Gale? Is he your cousin?" I ask even though i clearly know who Gale is. I just want to make it seem like I don't spend my waking hours keeping tabs on her and who she hangs out with. It does make me seem stalkerish, but honestly I just want to know about her before I talked to her. In fact this is the longest conversation we've ever had.  
"He's my friend... best friend," she answers.  
"Oh ya i've seen you two enter the Seam together a lot, but isn't he two grades above us?"  
"Ya, why do you care?" she says accusingly.  
"Just being friendly," I say giving a fake smile, although it bugs me that she's so close to a guy, who is older than her. That gives me slim chances... not that I had any to begin with.  
"So how much do I get for the squirrels?"She says converting my attention back to the trading.  
My father told me how many he gives her in case she came into the shop. However I can tell he's very generous with her, and if mom found out she'd be mad, "Here are your two loaves of bread... oh and here take a box of cookies."  
"I can't afford these," she says angrily.  
"NO it's a gift."  
"Why are you giving me a gift?"  
"Because you always give us fresh meat, so we're going to give you a gift," I say  
"We trade I don't give it to you for free, I don't need charity."  
"It's not it's a friend giving a friend a gift."  
Her head cocks on the word friend, "Okay, thank you," she says and for the first time i see a smile play on her lips.  
"Bye Peeta."  
"Bye Katniss, see you tomorrow at school."

**A/N: That's a wrap for chapter one. A big shout out to my beta HungerGamesForevuh. She is the best beta I recommend her. By the way my pen name is my sisters nick name for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone sorry about that long pause first I was really busy. Second I have a wacked computer a.k.a. keyboard. All my punctuation things besides periods and brackets come out as this è. And Third my sis is a wack and she wont give me the computer for a minute( that is serious I am not joking). Enough of my complaining. Lets get to congratulating my wonderful beta. HungerGamesForevuh. Good job. Now for the story...**

Katniss (POV)  
I was so tired the next day, because I was awake thinking about Peeta all night. I know it sound completely cliché. Guy meets girl she has a crush on him, and then stays up all night thinking of him. The only thing is I don't like him, or I don't like him that way. I was thinking about why a town's guy would give a girl from the Seam a present. He also said we were friends we are definitely not friends. We're not enemies, it's just we've never spoken. The only contact we've had is when he threw me bread, after my father died, but that was years ago…

He was a coal miner. Coal mining is very big in our district. There was a terrible accident and he was blown to bits. We were given some money to help us get back on our feet and for mother to get a job… only she didn't. She just sat and looked out the window, or she would lie under the covers, all day lifeless with no emotion. Prim and I were starving, but she didn't even notice, because of how depressed she was. Then one cold day in the rain, when I thought I was about to die, he threw me bread. After that I ventured into the woods, and found ways to survive. I also met my best friend Gale.

"Katniss are you ready for school?" Prim asked through the closed door.  
"Almost," I say pulling my green shirt over my head.  
"Okay hurry up Gale and… Rory are coming soon," she said, but said Rory like she was embarrassed. I swear they like each other. I open the door and grab my bag, by the time we got down stairs their car pulled into our driveway. Most people in the Seam can't afford gas for cars, but Gale sells things from the woods for gas, and he put the car together himself. He's a wiz with making things. Especially snares.

"Hey Gale, hey Rory," I say getting into the front seat.  
"Hey Rory hey Gale," Prim says getting into the backseat.  
"Hey guys," They say together. The car pulls out of the driveway and we sit in silence for a few minutes. Gale is the first to break it.  
"So I saw you in the bakery yesterday and you walked out with cupcakes, any special occasion?" Gale asked.  
I wouldn't mind this question, but he sounds almost accusatory, "No," I snap.  
"So then why were you buying cupcakes? We can't afford those," he says angrily.  
"You maybe can't, but we could so I got them," I say, "Why do you care."  
"Because you can't afford them, why did you waste our hunting money on them?" he asks.  
"I didn't I got them for free okay," I say  
"Don't you have more pride then that?" he asks. Which sends me over the end.  
"Pride? Shut up Gale, just shut up okay, he was being nice, why are you jealous?"  
"I am not jealous of Peeta!"  
"I was talking about the cupcakes, are you jealous he gave me cupcakes?"  
He blushes, "Oh, no. I'm mad that you are trying to be friends with a towns boy they are all snobby!"  
"No they aren't Madge, Peeta seems nice, His father for god sake!"  
"Katniss, Madge isn't a town boy although most of the girls are snobby too!"  
"Gale, you don't even know what you are talking about."  
Prim (POV)  
After their fighting that went on for what seems like hours I finally step in, "Guys can you please shut up!"  
Katniss looks back, "Come on Prim we're walking," she says opening the door while Gale is still driving.  
"Katniss what the heck are you doing?" Gale asked stopping the car.  
"I don't want to fight with you anymore so I'm going to stop the problem by getting out of the car!"  
"Katniss it' like five more miles until the school," Gale says getting out of the car to follow her, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I'm just really grumpy today, please et back in it's not safe for you too walk all the way there."  
"That's why I'm getting out of the car to avoid a conflict! I'm not that mad at you, I'm just trying to not fight."  
"Oh my god," I say to Rory. He smiles.  
"He likes her that's why he's mad that she was at the bakery and he's giving her free gifts, you know Peeta likes Katniss, it's so obvious."  
"I feel bad for him I know what it feels like to like someone and they don't like you back," I say hinting that I like him.  
"Really who do you like?" he asks, but to my disappointment he doesn't sound jealous.  
"Oh, it's a secret, but I might tell you someday," I say.  
"Please tell me today I won't tell anyone!"  
I grin mischievously, because of the power I hold, "Never mind I was jut kidding."  
"Is it Brad?" he asks after a moment of silence.  
"NO it's not Brad!" I say smacking him. Brad is like the biggest pervert ever.  
"Where are they they're gone?" Rory notices. I take off my seatbelt and look out the back window. "They're probably bickering down the sidewalk.  
"Hey for the history project want to work together since we live so close and stuff?" he asks. I do a happy dance in my head, but stay calm.  
"Sure, that would be smart since we live so close."  
"Oh look they're coming back," Rory says. Katniss opens her door.  
"Come Prim we're walking."  
"Um I don't really want to walk," I say.  
"Prim can stay if she wants Gale says.  
"Okay fine," Katniss says walking away.

Katniss (POV)  
I'm walking down the street. I look at my watch and see I only have ten minute until class and four more miles to go.  
A white car pulls over, Cameron, a boy in my class, is driving the car, and Peeta is in the passenger seat, "Hey Katniss," Peeta says.  
"Hey Peeta what are you doing in the Seam, same for you Cameron?" I ask.  
"Oh we were dropping off supplies for the big yard sale, but want a ride?" Peeta asks.  
Normally I'd say no, but I do have to get to class, "Yeah sure thanks so much I would have been late." I open the door and scoot into the backseat.  
"So why are you walking don't you usually drive with Gale?" Cameron asks.  
"Yeah I do," I say, because I don't want to discuss my personal life, and plus the argument was about Peeta.  
"Is his car broken or something and where is Prim?" Peeta asks.  
"OH fine Gale and I got into an argument so I decided to walk to prevent any further conflict. He didn't want me too walk, but I insisted."  
"Are you two still friends?" Cameron asks.  
"Definitely, we just got into a fight?"  
"About what? If you don't mind me being nosy," Peeta asks.  
"Oh just about something silly I don't really remember the exact reason it was just a lot of things. I guess we're both grumpy," I say. That's a lie, but I'd rather not say we were arguing about how you gave me cupcakes.  
"Oh well hopefully you guys work everything out," Peeta says. See towns people are nice, not all of them, but most of them are nice.  
"Thanks for listening to my problem," I say getting out of the car when we arrive at school.

"It's fine, everyone needs to vent," Peeta says. Cameron goes to his class immediately, but Peeta and I head to the locker room.  
"So are you nervous to get the History test back?" he asks.  
"Not really, I love history," I say  
"OH, I'm not so good at it, hey do you want to study together for the History test coming up in two weeks, since you're good and all," he says.  
"I don't know I'm really busy," I lie, "But I do want to help you, can I get back to you on that?" I don't really want to help him not because I don't like him because, because for some reason he makes me nervous. I think it's the fact that he saved my life when I was younger.  
"Yeah sure, I totally understand if you can't… so did you like the cupcakes?" he asks smiling.  
I frown thinking about the fight Gale and I had, "Yes they were good."  
The bell rings, "Well I better get to class, Bye Katniss."  
"Wait for me, we have the same class," I say grabbing my science book and shoving it in my bag.  
"Oh yeah," he says blushing "I forgot we did sorry."  
"It's okay," I say giving a wave of my hand.  
Him and I show up five minutes late to class, but the teacher isn't there classic Haymitch Abernathy. Gale gives both of us an odd look. I go to my usual seat beside Gale.

"Katniss sit here," Peeta whispers. I shrug and put my stuff down beside his desk. He gives me a smile, and to my shock I return it.

"It'd be nice to have a not drunk teacher," Peeta says.  
"I know, but we're District Twelve, so we get all the crummy teachers," I say. I manage to sneak a peak at Gale. He looks like he's trying to not act like he's eavesdropping. I don't get mad at him thought, because I would have done the same thing.  
After class he comes up to me, "Hey Katniss, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't have any reason to attack you, I was just grumpy I guess," he says.  
I smile thankful that he apologized, his words were a little uncalled for, but I'll forgive them, "It's okay, don't worry about it."  
"Really I thought you were mad at me when you sat down with Mellark," he says  
"Well I was a little frustrated, because I didn't think getting free cupcakes was a reason to be mad at me, but everyone has their days, and also I sat with him because I kind of like him, he's nice, and he asked me to sit there, so I didn't want to be rude and say no," I say.  
"I didn't know you guys were close," He says bitterly, "DO you like like him?"  
"NO we are not close, but we have been talking a bit more now, I mean why not have a good relationship with the baker's son," I say.  
"Well are we still on for hunting this afternoon?" he asks.  
I smile, "Of course we are."

Peeta (POV)  
It's gym class and we're supposed to find a partner I look and find Katniss beside me, "Hey want to be partners?" She asks before I can.  
I'm actually stunned the girl I've liked since the age of five Is asking me to be partners, "Oh… um sure, but I need to warn you I'm not the best at soccer," I joke.  
"That's okay neither am I," she says. I believe her until she has to defend the ball and I need to get it from her. She's quick and sneaky, in facts it's pretty much impossible to get the ball from her, and I'm pretty athletic. She manages to get it to the other side.  
"Wow good job," I say. I'm a little embarrassed she beat me, but I act like I'm not.

"You know it's funny how we've never talked and now we keep talking randomly," I say.  
"Yeah I guess," she says looking at Gale he looks up and she smiles and he returns it. Oh no she likes him and he likes her and I'll never have my chance. I'll be like my father, forced to marry his second choice, and watch her with him….  
"Katniss will you go out with me," I blurt and then cover my mouth.  
She freezes, "What?"  
Oh crap, I did NOT mean to say that out loud, "Um… well you could help me study for History and stuff…"  
Her face looks puzzled, "Um."  
"What?" I ask  
"I-I don't know, because I don't know you that well, but I guess it could be fun…. Do you mean like a study date?" she asks.  
"Yes!" I say even thought that's not what I meant, but I'd rather keep it that way, "Yes a study date."  
"When?" she asks looking into my eyes. I stare into them. They're grey, but full of life.  
"Uh… uh," I say caught in a trance, "Friday, want to meat at the smoothie place?"  
"Okay, that would be fun I guess," she says.

**Ok that was a great chapter. Now everyone I encourage you to check out the stories in order because one is the original next is the sequel then the next is the sequel to the sequel . These are some of my favourite stories. They were made by MrsHutcherson16.**

Hunger Games Prom

Trouble In Paradise: HG Summer

Hunger Games: Sophomore Year

**Now REVEIW**

**R**ead really fast

**E**ventually done the Chapter

**V**ocabulary is there because I couldt think of anything else

**I**ntentionally a good review would do me some good

**E**veryone should love like or favourite this story because me and my beta are epic

******W**hat does end in a w(question mark) Oh I know**REVIEW!**  



End file.
